Sun and Shadow
by Sorarin
Summary: Kita bagai dua sisi koin. Satu kesatuan utuh, namun tak pernah sama. Tak pernah sejalan. Karena depanmu itu belakangku, dan sebaliknya kebenaranku, adalah semua yang mestinya kau sangkal. Bagai ujung-pangkal sebuah magnet. Selalu berlawanan.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya, Sun and Shadow © Sorarin

**Warning: **Dark, dark, dark, shounen-ai, blood, rape, violence, maybe typo(s), OOC, AU, Matthew-centric, and err... Americacest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun and Shadow<strong>

_Kita bagai __dua__ sisi koin. Satu kesatuan utuh, namun tak pernah sama. Tak pernah sejalan. Karena depanmu itu belakangku, dan sebaliknya kebenaranku, adalah semua yang mestinya kau sangkal. Bagai ujung-pangkal sebuah magnet. Selalu berlawanan.__ Hei, kak, kita akan selalu bersama, bukan?_

* * *

><p><strong>First:<strong>

**Sun and Shadow**

Kita bagai dua sisi koin. Satu kesatuan utuh, namun tak pernah sama. Tak pernah sejalan. Karena depanmu itu belakangku, dan sebaliknya kebenaranku, adalah semua yang mestinya kau sangkal. Bagai ujung-pangkal sebuah magnet. Selalu berlawanan.

Hidup merupakan perputaran roda nasib. Namun koin kita tak pernah berputar. Stagnan. Kau bersinar, aku meredup. Kau cahaya dan aku bayangannya. Selalu begitu. Bahkan ketika kau melakukan kesalahan, tetap saja efek samping menjadi tanggunganku. Jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang mulia? Oh, walau belum pernah terjadi, aku yakin kebanggaan akan sepenuhnya jadi milikmu. Aku mengerti, sepenuhnya, keadaan ini tidak akan berubah. Bahkan dengan perkataanmu sekalipun, yang biasanya akan didengar bagai perkataan dewa. Tidak. Denganmu membeberkan kenyataan, itu justru menambah siksa mereka padaku. Denganmu membelaku, akan bertambahlah darah yang tertumpah dari pembuluhnya di dalam dagingku. Mereka, para orang tua brengsek itu, terlanjur mengecapku sebagai aib. Makhluk yang tak seharusnya terlahir di bumi ini. Pandangan mereka hanya terejawantahkan sebagai benci yang begitu besar, penuh dendam dan mungkin, sedikit ketakutan. Hei, lebih banyak bahkan tak menganggapku sama sekali.

Hanya satu yang kupertanyakan. Satu. Sedari dulu. Kalau aku memang sebegitu buruknya, kenapa mereka tak membunuhku saja dulu. Jauh sebelum aku sempat mencecap segala perih yang menyakitkan ini? Atau itukah tujuannya? Agar aku merasakan pedih yang tak tertahan, demi pelampiasan dendam mereka akan dunia, dan untuk menenangkan jiwa mereka, bahwa akan selalu ada yang lebih menderita dari mereka, akan selalu ada yang lebih buruk, lebih hina dari mereka semua. Aku.

Entah apa jawabnya, aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkannya. Tidak cukup mereka mengungkungku dalam terali ini. Membiarkanku menyaksikan betapa fase-fase perkembanganmu kaulalui dengan riang. Tidak cukup segala caci maki yang tak jarang berakhir cairan kental merah tua keluar dari tubuhku. Tidak cukup juga aku jadi bulan-bulanan para pria sinting yang tanpa ampun menerobos tubuhku. Menumpahkan kebejatan mereka dengan senyum penuh nafsu. Sungguh, aku sendiri bahkan telah terbiasa untuk tidak menjerit atas itu. Rasa sakit yang terus menerus akan membuatmu kebal akan pedihnya, bukan? Dan di atas segalanya, semua itu dilakukan atas nama takdir. Kejam bukan, kakakku. Hanya karena kau terlahir sepersekian jam duluan, kau yang berhak bermandi matahari. Karena kau lebih tua, kau menjadi curahan kasih sayang semua orang. Kau dapatkan semuanya. Kau cahayanya. Tapi, andaipun aku keluar duluan, apa aku yang akan ada di sana? Menyesap kasih sayang murni dari bangsat-bangsat tua itu? Tidak, kurasa tidak. Aku hanya bayang-bayang, dan kau mataharinya. Benar kata mereka, ini takdir. Dan memang, kau titisan Sang Ra. Kau bercahaya bahkan dalam kerumunan orang-orang sial itu. Kau tetap bersinar, tak sedikitpun ternoda oleh kotornya jiwa-jiwa di sekelilingmu. Sementara kian lama aku di sini, makin busuk pula segala tentangku. Antisosial. Autis. Apapun itu sebutan mereka untukku, yang diteriakan dengan lantang pada dunia sebagai pelegalan atas perlakuan mereka padaku. Padahal dalam hati mereka meruntuk pelan, anak terkutuk. Setan yang tak seharusnya terlahir ke dunia.

Tidak, aku tak iri padamu. Dengki? Kenapa pula harus begitu. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Kau tahu itu. Bukankah kau sendiri telah melalui malam-malammu yang cukup menjadi bukti akan setiaku padamu?

Aku melihatmu. Ada yang salah saat itu. Rona kemerahan di kedua pipimu, peluh membasahi tubuhmu. Apa, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu kak? Terdiam. Kusentuh keningmu. Panas. Panas beradu dingin. Kau buka biru irismu, tersenyum. Kaget, atau tidak. Entahlah, aku sendiri tak tau bagaimana mesti bereaksi atas senyummu. Mungkin dalam hati merasa pasti itu akan terjadi. Masih memegang keningmu. Menatapi bajumu yang basah akan keringat. Dan wajahmu, yang identik dengan milikku. Dulu.

"Hei, kak, biarkan kuganti bajumu ya?" Kataku, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanmu langsung kuambil satu piyamamu, yang terdekat dengan jangkauanku. Kemudian, dengan pelan kubuka kancing-kancing piyama yang kuyup menempel pada tubuhmu. Kuambil handuk bersih dari lemari dan kemudian mengelap tubuhmu, berusaha mengeringkan keringatmu. Mungkin itu kesalahan, atau juga sebuah anugrah. Bau keringatmu menguar menusuk hidungku, menggoda. Sementara wajahmu yang dilanda demam –aku tau nama penyakit ini cukup lama setelahnya– pasrah pada perlakuanku. Ah, salahkan saja Tuhan yang mencipta hawa nafsu. Karena setelah itu, kendali tubuhku pasrah pada nafsu. Kulumat habis bibir merahmu yang selalu, selalu lebih cerah dari siapapun. Tak peduli pada kekagetanmu akan perlakuanku. Apapun itu, tampaknya kau melemah, dan kini saatnya kutuntaskan segala uneg-unegku. Biarlah kali ini kau yang merasakan, bagaimana rasanya dilecehkan oleh orang lain. Begitu pikirku dulu. Tak menunggu lama, kita berdua sudah tak berbusana. Masih kuingat bagaimana reaksimu saat kusapu bibirmu. Dengan wajah bingung kau bertanya, "Apa-apaan kau ini?". Dan pertanyaan retoris itu berulang, disertai perlawanan mati-matian darimu yang, perlu digarisbawahi, sedang begitu lemah. Tak lama memang, karena tampaknya kaupun mulai terbawa nafsu. Berdua kita saling mencumbu. Hingga akhirnya, dengan penuh nafsu disertai senyum kemenangan, kutumpahkan segalanya padamu. Tak peduli akan jerit kesakitan yang kau lontarkan berkali-kali. Saat itulah kurasakan betapa nikmat yang dirasakan para bedebah setiap mereka menghujam tubuhku. Tak peduli betapa kesakitan yang kurasakan. Tunggu, kesakitan? Kutatapi tubuh polosmu, kak. Bergetar karena mulutmu menahan tangis. Sial. Bukankah seharusnya aku melindungimu? Dan kemudian, aku hanya bisa turut menangis disertai lantunan kata maaf.

Hei, kak. Suatu waktu di belakang sana, saat kau masihlah milikku seorang, ketika senyum tulusmu masih mulus menyertai langkahku, dan diriku, diriku masihlah bocah polos yang tak kenal derita. Kita selalu bersama, bergandeng berdua. Dimana dirimu, yang selalu bermimpi muluk untuk jadi pahlawan, masih menempel pada ibu. Ibu? Dimana ibu kini?

Kau tertawa, riang. Kita akan selalu bersama bukan, Matt? Aku mengangguk, menatapi dirimu yang tertutup cahaya, mempercayai inginmu jadi pahlawan – buatku seorang. Ah, bukan. Pahlawan itu tak hanya milik seorang, bukan? Tapi kau, kau masih tertawa. Tak apa, Matt, kalau kakakmu pahlawan, maka takkan ada yang berani mengganggumu. Senyum. Lebar. Dan kita kembali merangkai mimpi.

Saat itu, menangiskah aku? Hei, kak. Kulihat dirimu, di sudut sana menangis pilu. Tertutup beludru. Seorang pahlawan takkan menangis, Matt! Ah, tapi di pipimu masih terbekas sedu. Dan matamu terlukis sayu. Dan kau masih mengumamkan kepahlawananmu. Aku tersenyum sendiri, dalam hati berjanji, aku takkan membuatmu menangis lagi.

Aku berdiri, kau berteriak. Punggungmu menatapiku. Selalu. Kau selalu berdiri di depanku. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, bagaimanakah ekspresimu. Hei, kak, kenapa kau selalu memunggungiku? Tak sudikah kau melihat wajahku?

Ah, tapi kau selalu berbalik setelahnya, bukan? Lengkap dengan senyum lima jarimu. Bukankah begitu, kak? Dan itu tanda kau menyayangiku, kan?

Hei, kak, kau matahari dan aku hanyalah bayang-bayang. Kau terberkati dan aku dikutuki. Tapi kak, biarlah bayang-bayang ini yang menopangmu, menerima setiap dosa dan luka, pedih dan derita. Hei, kak, kita ini satu. Biarlah aku berbalur luka, asalkan kau tak tersakiti. Karena jika bayang-bayang mati, matahari bisa menciptanya lagi. Namun jika matahari mati, bayang-bayang kehilangan eksistensi.

* * *

><p>Fuh, selesai juga chapter pertama. Bingung saia mau rambling apaan #dor.<p>

Yah, fic ini sebenernya udah ditulis lebih dulu dari pada yang Demons *promosi* sih, cuma masih bingung aja sama pairing-nya. Tadinya mau bikin Melayucest, tapi kok imej Malay nggak cocok jadi matahari. Kalau bikin Indon jadi mataharinya, jadi aneh juga ceritanya. Yah, setelah dipikir lagi, emang paling cocok Americacest, sih.

Oh ya, mungkin ceritanya kelihatan berantakan, terutama _timeline_-nya, tapi memang itu disengaja kok. Memang itulah jalan ceritanya xP

Dan yah, berhubung saia doyan ehemtwincestehem, jadi ya, di sini Matt dan Al adalah anak kembar.

So, any review? *puppy eyes*


End file.
